The EdWin Episodes
by RW Grimm
Summary: Two people, sifting through life and love. Neither truly know what it i they want, but what they have they will hold and cherish. EdWin drabbles of various genres.
1. One Who Chanllenges the Sun

**A/n: I'm trying my hand at doing more EdWin drabbles. Not all of these will be EdWin, but they will always star either Ed or Winry (or both). The drabbles are based off of the episode titles, and maybe the movie after I see it. Enjoy. :)**

_**The EdWin Episodes by RW Grimm**_

_It is impossible that anything so natural, so necessary, and so universal as death, should ever have been designed by Providence as an evil to mankind._

**_Jonathan Swift (1667 - 1745)_**

_**#1 One Who Challenges the Sun**_

The sun, a godly orb shining light upon the world inan endless cycle.

It was a representation of life itself.

In the mornings it rose, painfully slow, giving birth to a new day.

It longest time was spent in the sky, slowly receding towards the horizon, but accomplishing so much in its limited time.

Dusk, the end of the sun's journey, its death.

That was how the sun worked, that was how life worked.

But he…he defied the sun, he defied the natural order.

With birth comes life and it ends with death.

Life does not spawn from death, but he attempted anyway.

He rebelled against nature, defiled it with his selfish naïve hopes.

And for that nature defiled _him_.

When one gets too close to the sun, they get burned.

END


	2. Body of Taboo

**A/n: I'm not sure what to think of this drabble, the idea was good, and I think it turned out pretty good…maybe it's the ending, you be the judge. I wanted to have a more reliable source for what makes up the human body, however I couldn't find it, so I had to stick with what FMA says. :)**

* * *

_Discovery consists of seeing what everybody has seen and thinking what nobody has thought._ _**Albert von Szent-Gyorgyi (1893 - 1986)**, in Irving Good, The Scientist Speculates (1962)_

_**#2 Body of Taboo**_

Water: 35 liters

Carbon: 20 kilograms

Ammonia: 4 liters

Lime: 1.5 kilograms

Phosphorous: 800 grams

Salt: 250 grams

Saltpeter: 100 grams

Fluorine: 7.5 grams

Iron: 5 grams

Silicon: 3 grams

And trace amounts of 15 other elements.

That was the basic makeup of the average adult. No where in those calculations were 'a few pounds of automail'.

And yet, for him it was. For him, cold lifeless steel was a part his body, a part of him.

But it wasn't right.

Metal for flesh…oil for blood…bolts for bone…that wasn't how it was supposed to be.

But it was. It was always there, a constant reminder of what he'd done, what he'd lost, and how little he gained.

He was a living example of taboo.

END


	3. Mom

**A/n: Seven sentances, do you think that's some kinda record:)**

_Life is unfair, that's what make's it life_

**_-Me (RW Grimm)_**

__

_**#3 Mom…**_

A mother…

Something neither of them had…

Something they had in common.

It was a part of them missing from both their lives, a part that didn't deserve to be missing.

Yet both of their mothers had been wretched from them; so violently, a piece of their hearts were ripped from them.

There was a hole in their hearts…

They had that in common.

END


	4. Transmutation of Love

**A/n: This one's longer! And thank you Everto Angelus for pointing out the last drabble was actually four sentences, lol.:)**

* * *

_They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself._

_**Andy Warhol (1928 - 1987)**, The Philosophy of Andy Warhol_

_**#4 Transmutation of Love**_

She had always loved him, both him and his brother.

But somewhere along down the line her love for him changed.

When she was young, Ed and Al were like brothers to her. Two loud, sometimes annoying boys who she knew would always be there for her.

But now, older, she saw Ed in a new light.

He could still be loud and annoying, but he'd grown up, become selfless and strong.

She had always loved him, but now…

Her love for him had changed…

It wasn't the love of a sister or friend.

It was something so much more.

Sometimes…

Change is good.

END


	5. Dash! Automail

**A/n: If I were an alchemist, I would want something dark, something that will strike fear into the hearts of millions bwahahahaha!Again, sorries to my beta.:)**

* * *

_If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater._

_**Unknown**_

_**#5 Dash! Auto-Mail**_

He had wanted the automail immediately, he had vowed to recover in a year's time.

He done as he'd promised.

…_starting down his harrowing path…_

He wanted to join the military, even if it meant a choke collar would hang around his neck, in the form of a silver watch.

He'd accomplished his goal.

…_becoming the military's mongrel pup…_

He wanted nothing more than to get his brother's original body back, to make up for what he's done, to make up for his mistake.

He succeeded in his obsession

…_but still lost his brother…_

END


	6. National Alchemist Qualification Test

**A/n: The only comfort I have in my drabbles short length is that they actually fit the definition of a drabble, lol. :)**

* * *

_We cannot live only for ourselves. A thousand fibers connect us with our fellow men; and among those fibers, as sympathetic threads, our actions run as causes, and they come back to us as effects._

_**Herman Melville (1819 - 1891)** _

_**#6 National Alchemist Qualification Test**_

A part of her would never understand why he did it. She knew he wanted to help his brother, by any means necessary. But, had it been needed for him to become a soldier?

Wasn't there another way? A way that didn't take him away from his home, away from her.

Back then she'd been nothing more than a child. Back then she hadn't wanted her friend to leave her behind.

Now…

Older, no longer so naïve…

She just wanted her love to return to her.

END


	7. Night of the Chimera's Cry

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to update (and sorry this drabble isn't really EdWin either), I've just been lazy :P I'll update again as soon as I can! And C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, fluff makes me gag, but somtimes it's fun to write so I'll do my best to do a fluffy chap! Everto Angelus, I don't think there is a difference, based on translation from Japanese to English it pry can come to both'state' and 'national' :)**

* * *

_I want freedom for the full expression on my personality._

**_Mahatma Gandhi (1869 - 1948)_**

_**#7 The Night of the Chimera's Cry**_

Nice.

Sensitive.

Temperamental.

Brave.

Words. Things used to describe a person, as if 'nice' or 'brave' summed up one person's entire being.

She was sensitive, but she was strong. She could be patient, but she could also lose her temper.

She could take a lot without cracking, but some things absolutely terrified her.

END


	8. Philosopher's Stone

**A/n: I was worried about drabble 7, and I was right, lol. Sorry, I guess I didn't get the point across very well (but we all write dogs sometimes right?). To make it up to you I've got a Harry Potter parody. It's not anything special, especially when I write a full-blown parody for the humor drabbles (and maybe one shots) I'm going to start writing after I finish up with these EdWin drabbles. :)**

* * *

_If there is only one absolute truth in life, it is: parodies rock._

**_RW Grimm_**

_**#8 Philosopher's Stone**_

Winry usually didn't remember her dreams, but sometimes they were just so bizarre, they stuck in her head.

One dream in particular stood above the rest.

She was in it, as were Ed, Al and many other people she knew. They were all students in a giant castle that was supposed to be a school.

Instead of drawing alchemy circles they waved around sticks.

Ed wore these nerdy glasses, and rode around on a broomstick (she was sure he liked being to high up because it made him feel taller).

Ed was still looking for the Philosopher's Stone, but now he was trying to get it to protect the world from some villain with a fifty-syllable name.

Al's armor was covered in tiny freckle-like rust spots, and seemed to live in Ed's shadow. He wasn't all that interesting, he just played the supporting role of best friend.

Their teachers were an odd bunch.

Miss Riza was the head of their house, and Mr. Mustang was head of the rival house, the one where all the evil people went to (why there was a house like that she wasn't sure). The two were always running off to 'collaborate' on schoolwork, but everyone knew they were screwing like rabbits.

Such a bizarre dream, though it was quite fun (she was smarter than Ed and Al, just like in real life).

But really, Winry preferred the dreams where it was just her and Ed.


	9. Silver Watch of a Dog of the Military

**A/n: Humor is fun to write, but for some reason I get little insperation to write humor with these ep titles, lol. But I'm sure I'll write some more, I'd love to do a sex list drabble (refer to chapter 27 of 'Soundtrack Drabbles Volume One').:)**

**Brickwall847**-I'm glad you won't tell anyone…afterall it's really rare to see a HP/FMA crossover XDDD thanks:)

**Blonde-Existentialist-**Dumbledore…um…uh…Hughes? I don't know, my first thought was Bradley…but I don't know. :)

* * *

_I loathe people who keep dogs. They are cowards who haven't got the guts to bite people themselves._

_**August Strindberg (1849 - 1912)**, A Madman's Diary, 1895_

_**#9 Silver Watch of the Dog of the Military**_

The chain of his silver watch was just long enough to wrap around his neck…

Like a choke collar.

It seemed he had free range (with the exception of missions), like he wasn't bolted in the military's backyard.

But, in the back of his mind he knew if war came, and his masters called, he'd have to come.

He would have no choice but to do tricks for them.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bite the hand that fed him.

END


	10. Theif Siren

**A/n: Does everybody hate the dubbed Naruto so much? I think it's a lot better than some of the slaughters they've done _cough _One Piece _cough_. The quote doesn't have much to do with the chapter, but I like it…so there, lol. **

_A bird does not sing because it has an answer. It sings because it has a song._

Chinese Proverb 

_**#10 Thief Siren**_

A siren's song echoes through his ears, calling him.

He tries to resist, but the far off voice draws him ever closer.

He can't get there fast enough, to that hypnotizing song.

He wishes he could see, but around him is nothing but blackness, emptiness.

The siren's call becomes louder, clearer. The darkness begins to ebb away, replaced by blurry shapes of color.

Slowly the shapes take form, and he can make out her clear blues eyes. Her sweet lips form the words of the siren's song.

"Wake up Ed! Grandma said you have to stop sleeping around like some lazy bum!"

END


	11. Plain of Pebbles Part 1

**A/n: I think me, my friend, and Terrasina Dragonwagon are the only ones at least half satisfied with the Naruto dub, lol. :)**

**Terrasina Dragonwagon**-I know, I was wondering why they were saying it like that. At least that's not how it's said in the show (I'd get sick of it pretty quick, lol). :)

**Kitty2211**-Okay, good to know. I'll e-mail you when something happens in my mundane life XDD Which will pry be soon actually, lol. :)

**Brickwall847**-I was happier with the Naruto dub than I was with One Piece and Yugioh, mainly because at least they didn't cut out all the blood. But I agree it's not the best, but I've noticed dubs, where they market them mainly towardskids, are never as well done as others.I alsoagree with you on the voice, I wish it had been someone more masculine, but there's a slight undertone so they get a few points. I'm not as upset with it because it doesn't grate my ears, and I was expecting something much worse (like the dub voice of Ash Ketchum or Monkey D Luffy). When they release the DVDs though I'm totally getting the uncut one, then at least I'll get more…something (I've never seen Naruto before it was dubbed). :)

* * *

_Men's natures are alike, it is their habits that carry them far apart._ ****

**_Confucius (551 BC - 479 BC)_**

_**#11 Plain of Pebbles Part 1**_

Mountains…rivers…forests…even the tiny pebbles separated them.

So many miles between them, so many things keeping them apart.

He stood at one end and she stood at the other, and eternity between them.

They couldn't see each other across the scape.

But somehow they would reach each other.

They would climb the mountains, swim the rivers, trek the forests.

They would meet again, nothing could stop them.

END


	12. Plain of Pebbles Part 2

**A/n: Despite what my friend says, Rocky Horror Picture Show is not soft-core porn. I don't think this drabble is as good as the last one. I couldn't find out the name of the rock I'm talking about so…yeah. :)**

Terrasina Dragonwagon-I never liked Sailor Moon. I watched some of it before I became an anime fan, but I didn't like how long it took for Serena to turn into Sailor Moon and kill bad guys with her scepter thing. I agree with you on FMA and Cowboy Bebop for dubs. I also like the Trigun and ROD dubs…many others too (I mainly watch dubs). :) 

**Brickwall847-**I'm glad I did something good. I pry would scream too if Naruto was Ash Ketchum (now I'm picturing them in each other's clothes, lol). :)

* * *

_Within the ugliest caterpillar is a beautiful butterfly._

_**RW Grimm**_

_**#12 Plain of Pebbles Part 2**_

She had once found a rock while walking along the road one day.

She usually would throw the rocks she found into the nearby fields, seeing how far she could throw.

But not this one.

She kept it in her dresser.

It reminded her so much of Ed.

Rough and crude on the outside, something one would never think much of. But truly fragile and beautiful on the inside.

Something that hid what it really was, but if cracked open, could reveal its true self.

END


	13. Flame vs Full Metal

**A/n: Ed as hobbit, that's what people would tell him to be for Halloween. Instead he'd dress like Michael Myers and go Halloween on all their asses. :)**

**Brickwall847-**I take the ACTs next semester, and I have to start thinking about college too. I'm gonna try and get into the UW Madison, but any school near home is fine (I'm going to try and major in creative writing I don't need Harvard for that). :)

* * *

_Competition is a painful thing, but it produces great results._

_**Jerry Flint**, in Forbes_

_**#13 Flame vs. Full Metal**_

Ed hated when people made fun of his height.

But of all the people that ridiculed him, it was the colonel that pissed him off the most.

Not because it was _him_, but because he himself wasn't that tall.

Many men stood taller than Mustang, and Hawkeye stood damn near eye level with him.

Arrogant ass! He had no right to make fun of his height.

Ed would be taller than Mustang someday, he just knew it! And when he was he'd rub it in Mustang's face.

Was Ed going to turn this into a twisted little contest?

Absolutely.

END


	14. Right Hand of Destruction

**A/n: This drabble is just some Ed insight, sort of his POV of something. :)**

* * *

_I would rather have a mind opened by wonder than one closed by belief._

_**Gerry Spence**, 'How to Argue and Win Every Time'_

_**#14 The Right Hand of Destruction**_

The Right Hand of Destruction.

The Left Hand of Justice.

This was _God's_ way of keeping peace and order, according to the preachings.

If it _were _true, then He was doing a pretty shitty job.

Criminals ran free through the streets, women were raped. Corruption filled every corner of politics, and was the 'best' way to solve problems.

A being that had never shown itself, that people blindly worshipped in hope of miracles. But when they needed Him, He would not be there.

Could people really blame him for not believing?

END


	15. Ishbal Massacre

_I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones._

_**Albert Einstein (1879 - 1955)**_

_**#15 Ishbal Massacre**_

He hadn't been part of the Ishbal Massacre; he'd been nothing more than a child when it happened.

But whenever he though about it, he would be reminded that history _could_ repeat itself.

At any point in time he could be forced to leave his country and fight another nation, with only the vaguest reasons given to him, justifying him to slaughter people.

These thoughts only drove him more.

It was just one more reason to complete his search.

END


	16. That Which was Lost

**A/n: Happy Holidays everyone, I hope you all have a fun holiday. Personally I hope to watch 'A Christmas Story'. I think I've seen that movie over 10 times, lol. :)**

* * *

_He who hesitates is not only lost, but miles from the next exit._

_**Unknown**_

_**#16 That Which Was Lost**_

For years he disappeared from her life, for years he'd been everywhere but with her.

And then one day he shows up again, needing a fix up.

What a jerk.

Had he once thought of her on his travels? Had he once wondered how she was doing?

Did she really mean so little to him that he only came back when he needed to be fixed?

END


	17. The House Where the Family Waits

**A/n: I offically sort of have a job! I'm now a pet sitter! And it pays really well for only taking a couple hours, lol. Of course it's so freelance it might not even be considered a job right now...but if you ive within a 20 mile radius of Mount Horeb, WI, feel free to contact me about Pet Sitters, lol. :)**

* * *

_Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one._

_**Jane Howard**, "Families"_

_**#17 The House Where the Family Waits**_

After a long day of playing with their friends, running in the fields, children will go back to a warm home, where loving parents wait with a hot dinner.

They had none of these things.

No home.

No parents.

Their home was nothing but ash, nothing but…nothing.

When children were done playing they came home.

They were no longer playing, they had no home to return to, they had no family waiting for them.

END


	18. Marco Note

**A/n: Since these are Edwin drabbles it doesn't make much sense for Marco to show up in them. So I looked up the name and found it meant something along the lines of 'landmark, boundary mark, milestone'. So I used that for the drabble too. :)**

* * *

_Maps encourage boldness. They're like cryptic love letters. They make anything seem possible._

**_Mark Jenkins, "To Timbuktu"_ **

_**#18 Marco Note**_

How many unsent letters carpeted her room, staining her fingers with ink and tears?

How many words had she drawn, trying to sound strong?

How many times had she thrown her pen across the room, close to tears because she didn't know where he was?

Too many times.

Too many times she tried to make herself seem strong, writing him these letters.

But just as many times her weakness broke her down, and they did nothing but collect dust.

Could she not go further? Did her emotions stunt her so?

Maybe one day the answer would be no…

But for now her fingers were stained with ink and tears…

And the answer was yes.

END


	19. The Genuine Truth Behind Truths

**A/n: Here's the next one, and it's super short (but when are my drabbles not, lol. :)**

* * *

_...when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._

_**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (1859 - 1930)**, (Sherlock Holmes)_

_**#19 The Genuine Truth Behind Truths**_

Behind their words is another meaning.

Behind their stonic expressions are tears.

He tells her to stop being nosey…

_He only wants to protect her._

She scolds him for being immature…

_She only wants him to be safe._

If only they knew the truth behind their deceitful words.

END


	20. Gaurdian’s Soul

**A/n: So I mainly updated today because I was asked too, lol. But I suppose it's a good thing I was pulled away from Kingdom Hearts for a little while, lol. Anyway I tried doing poetry for this one, though for some reason ff has screwed it up a little. I'm not really into fluffy poetry, I much more into darker stuff (I once wrote a poem on friendship that implied you're going to hell if you have no friends...which I honestly didn't mean to happen).**

* * *

_Poetry often enters through the window of irrelevance._

_**M. C. Richards**_

_**#20 Gaurdian's Soul**_

Protect me forever my prince,

Stay by my side and leave me nevermore

And give me your love, not your retreating footprints.

Those are the words I wish I could say

To make you stop your searching,

That would make you stay

But I'm no hopless fool

I know that will never happen

And so I sit and wait for you,

Swimming in a tear filled pool

But even if you always run away,

Searching for your impossible goal

I'll wait for you, and love your each passing day.

And if the time comes that you need me, never fear.

I'll always come for you, support you, anything for you

Because I love you so much my dear.

END


	21. Crimson Glow

**A/n: Here's drabble #17 (and it's angst, yippe!). Hopefully this will make up for the fluffy poem I posted last time, lol. Enjoy the the angst:)**

* * *

_The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness._

_**Joseph Conrad (1857 - 1924)**, Under Western Eyes, 1911_

_**#21 Crimson Glow**_

The Philosopher's Stone was the ultimate power, an incredible alchemic amplifier. It could give its wielder the powers of a God.

But at a price.

The Stone was like a parasite. It fed on human lives, their lives giving it its unholy glow…

Its life.

Its belly bulged with their pain, their anguish, their eternal torment. Forever they would be trapped within its blood red walls, never to reach heaven, hell, or wherever souls go.

There is no such thing as such unlimited power gained through peace, through mercy. In his heart he knew this, but he kept going, kept a faint glimmer of hope there was another way.

He had to keep going, for his brother, and for himself.

He would search for the devil's tear until the end of time.

But when he finally found it, and he was slapped in the face by the evil truth, what would he do?

He didn't know.

END


	22. Created Human

**A/n: I really like the concept of this drabble so I hope you all like it. Sorry about the shortness, believe it or not it was originally shorter than this but I managed to make it a little longer before sending it to my beta. :)**

* * *

_**#22 Created Human**_

He was human, born with a head, two arms, two legs.

Human was what he was, and like all humans the forbidden fruit of knowledge wet his lips, fed his curiosity.

He hungered for knowledge, and he gained it.

And being human, he used that knowledge, despite the risks and dangers.

The price of using such forbidden art…

An arm and a leg.

But…

Afterall…

He was only human.

END


	23. A Heart of Steel

**A/n: Um…I don't know what to think of this one, so I'll leave it up to you readers. It's a little different from normal, as it's the EdWin pairing in Al's POV (sort of). And it's kind of really repetitive. I really don't believe Al would think like this but to make it fit better I would say this takes place during the time in the series where Al is in a lot of doubt, he's not sure his memories are real, his existence. That amount of self-doubt fits with this drabble (I think.). I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

_The whole problem with the world is that fools and fanatics are always so certain of themselves, but wiser people so full of doubts._

**_Bertrand Russell (1872 - 1970_**)

_**#23 A Heart of Steel**_

Hallow inside. That's what he was.

There was no mind to imagine what his future held.

There was no mouth to taste Mrs. Hughes delicious treats.

There were no lungs to take in the fresh morning air with each new day.

And there was no heart beating within him. No heart to live. No heart to love.

How could one with no heart give it to the one they loved?

Could an empty shell be loved the same way one of flesh and bone could?

Of course it couldn't.

Wasn't it his brother, solid and whole, that she made glances at? Wasn't it his brother she cried for the most?

Wasn't it his brother she loved?

It was Ed whose hair she stroked while he slept, when she thought no one could see.

It was upon Ed's arms she made feather light caresses while she fixed his automail.

But not him. Never Al.

He was nothing but an empty husk. A heartless being that could neither give nor receive love.

END


	24. Affixing Memories

**A/n: Um…sorry I'm not updating very often, summer has been busier than it should be (and now it's almost over, major bummer). My beta suggested I fix up the first sentence but I don't know if it's any better than before, so I apologize for that. Other than that, please enjoy. :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined... to strengthen each other... to be one with each other in silent unspeakable memories._

_**George Eliot (1819 - 1880)** _

_**#24 Affixing Memories**_

He leaned against a tree, closing his tired eyes, nearly falling into sleep, but never quite reaching it. So many days he'd traveled, so few nights without proper food and rest. He couldn't think straight, his thoughts tangled, his memories as scattered as a puzzle.

Who had won the fights over Winry? Not that it had mattered. She had preferred tan skinned little Brian over either of them back then.

But what of now? Who did she prefer? Not Brian, that sun kissed skin was now nothing more than peeling red cheeks peppered with acne.

They had almost kissed once. Did that count for anything? Could it even be considered 'almost a kiss' when one of them was sleep walking? He wasn't sure.

He had caught her one night, trying to cover him with a warm blanket after he'd fallen asleep on the couch. She had a smile gracing her lips, one of familiarence and comfort; a smile filled with the knowing of his naps on the sofa.

But she had seen his eyes watching her, not cracked open more than a sliver, and had mistook him for looking down her nightshirt. She still gave him the blanket, and a stinging punch to go along with it.

Her hands were rough, just like many of the few women he knew. He doubted he could even describe what it felt like to be touched by the soft fingers of a girl.

He smiled to himself. Like he knew what it felt like to be touched by any girl.

The memories ebbed away as sleep finally overtook him, replaced by dreams of what he had not yet felt.

END


	25. Farewell Ceremony

**A/n: Long time no see, eh? Senior year's hard, and I already had my senioritis last year so I'm somewhat pushing myself now (hoping to get into UW Madison). This drabble takes place near the end of the series, but I don't think it has any spoilers for it. :)**

* * *

__

_**#25 Farewell Ceremony**_

I knew 

_It squeezed her heart and ripped apart her soul, a nauseating pressure unleashing violent tears._

This goodbye

_So many said before, always a piece of her crying as he turned his back to her once more._

Would be out last

_He would never come back, a part of her knew, but her wounded heart hoped…it would always hope…even if there was none_.

But my lips can't form

_Her mouth was dry, her eyes red and soar of tears, for days after that goodbye._

The words I truly want to say

_What words could be said to make him stay? None. No amount of words, no matter how heartfelt, would keep him there._

Not goodbye

_Maybe he would come back one day said her hopeful heart. She wasn't sure if the lies it bled hurt her or not._

But

_No more empty hope! she would scream, but it would never stop_

I love you.

_Forever._

end


	26. Her Reason

**A/n: Here's another drabble, yay! Don't know what to say about it...it takes place after the series but before the movie, so it might be considered spoilerly if you haven't seen the end of the series, but I'm not sure. :)**

* * *

_If something anticipated arrives too late it finds us numb, wrung out from waiting, and we feel - nothing at all. The best things arrive on time._

_**Dorothy Gilman**, A New Kind of Country, 1978_

_**#26 Her Reason**_

She waited for him, for two years she waited for him

For the day he would come back home.

The day he would knock on their door, asking her to fix his broken arm.

For nearly two years she had stared out her window, watching for him to come down that dirt road.

But he never did.

And as time went on she began to lose that hope that put her to sleep every night, and pushed her to her window each day.

No longer did she stare out across the hills, looking for the faintest hint of his red coat

Sometimes she would go without watching for him for days before going to her window once more.

She couldn't keep it up, she couldn't continue to live on a false hope.

She couldn't keep wasting away her life on someone who wasn't there.

She knew he would come back someday.

But when that day came he would come to her.

He would come back to her someday, knocking on her door, with that goofy 'I'm sorry' smile he always gave her.

But until then she would live her life, she wouldn't rot away peering through a looking glass with nothing to see.


	27. Teacher

**A/n: I feel bad for not remembering exactly which chapter I took this from (it was in the 60's I know that much). But for those of you who are following solely the American manga releases or are not caught up on recent chapters, please be warned of possible spoilers (unless I am once again too vague for the spoiler to come across). Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

_The National Rifle Association says, 'Gun's don't kill people. People do'. But I think the gun helps._

_**Eddie Izzard**_

**#27 Teacher**

I can still feel the gun in my hands, its cold feel, its deathly weight.

I can still hear the voices in my head, telling me to shoot him, reminding me of what he took from me.

I can still feel that hole inside, like when they first died, and desire to fill it.

But now the hole could not be filled with love, but vengeance and hate.

I wanted to shoot him, I wanted him to pay.

Why should he, who's done so much wrong get to live,

While my parents lie buried and dead?

But you held me back, your body a wall,

You didn't want to see me bloody my hands, forever washing the red stain away

You didn't want to see me kill, to fall.


End file.
